


You Made It Worth While

by SergeantElse



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm Bad At Titles, Jinhongseok is dead but whatever im fine, M/M, lots of mentions of blood, obviously, vampire!jinho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantElse/pseuds/SergeantElse
Summary: Vampires don't exist. At least, not the ones you're thinking of. Vampires can't be killed with garlic or a stake to the heart or sunlight, etc. They can't turn humans into vampires without request. They can, however, look like any age they want.Jinho looks 26.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampires don't exist. At least, not the ones you're thinking of. Vampires can't be killed with garlic or a stake to the heart or sunlight, etc. They can't turn humans into vampires without request. They can, however, look like any age they want. 

Jinho looks 26. 

He's been alive longer than he cares to count. He works in a grocery store as a stock clerk. 

Hongseok is 25. 

He works with Jinho and thinks he's the cutest person he's ever seen. The way he jumps when he drops something, the face he makes when he's bored. It's all gold.

Jinho can't deny that he notices Hongseok staring, but he doesn't mind. In all honesty, he thinks Hongseok is absolutely gorgeous.

They've talked a total of... 3 times. Once about how there never seems to be enough beans, once about the worker discount, and once about the weather. Incredibly mundane? Yes. Boring? More than anything. 

Hongseok wanted more. 

Hongseok and Jinho finally got to work in the same aisle and this was his chance. 

"Hey Jinh-"

Jinho fainted. Hongseok panicked. He quickly got a cup of water and splashed it in his face. 

"Jinho, are you okay? What happened?"

Jinho sat up. This can't be happening again.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm okay... This happens when I'm thirsty."

"Oh then let's get you water!" Hongseok helped Jinho stand.

That's not what I want... Jinho glanced at Hongseok's neck. He never realized how delicious it looked. If he could just-

"Jinho? Are you okay?"

Jinho realized he had been staring at Hongseok's neck far longer than was normal. Not that staring at anyone's neck for any amount of time was normal.

Hongseok handed him a cup of water. Out of courtesy rather than thirst, he drank it. 

Hongseok searched for something to say, but Jinho beat him to it.

"Oh? Is it already 9 o'clock? Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Hongseok!" He went to grab his stuff.

"Make sure you get enough water!" Hongseok advised with a smile as Jinho hurried out the door. Jinho turned back and smiled. 

Wait. He did what?

He smiled. Hongseok had to have seen his fangs there's no way he didn't. 

Hongseok's face changed to a... different expression. Curiosity, was it? Maybe horror.

"Your canines are... really sharp, did you get them sharpened?" 

God! Of course! He had to ask. Jinho is a terrible liar, what is he supposed to say? 

"Oh... um... They are just naturally like this! Goodnight!" He rushed home leaving Hongseok confused at the strange exchange that just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe this is happening.' Jinho thought to himself as he allowed Hongseok to admire his "canines". 

"Are you sure you didn't get them sharpened?"

"I'm pretty sure." Jinho said, sarcastically. 

"Well they're really cool! They're fang-tastic!"

Jinho sighed at the lame joke. 

"We should get back to work before you start making any more "jokes". Where are we at today?" 

Hongseok looked at the chart and his heart dropped.

"Crap. We have produce."

Jinho and Hongseok checked the time at the same time and realized there were 10 minute left.

They both ran over to the produce, regretting having wasted so much time. This section was constantly low and took a long time to fill in the mornings. 

"You take vegetable, I'll get fruits!" Jinho yelled, going as fast as his legs could move him.

Furiously they stacked fruits and vegetables as they tried their best to make it look nice. 

By opening time they had finished 90% of the produce section, which was enough for them and the customers.

"I don't think I've ever been that productive." Hongseok more breathed than said.

"Yeah, me neither." 

Hours passed like days in a grocery store. Workdays feel like years and weeks feel like centuries. Jinho thinks that having Hongseok with him makes it better though. The feeling goes both ways.

Hongseok could not be more happy with the fact that he and Jinho are becoming better friends.

'You're gonna have to tell him eventually. Just get it out of the way.' Jinho told himself. 'I know, but I want to have fun while I still can.'

Jinho has had to disappear more than a few times in his lifetime. After people find out you're a vampire, it doesn't matter if you were best friends or if you were married. People don't like things they don't understand.

In Jinho's mind, being a vampire has few perks. The people you meet always die first. People try to kill you. There's one good thing, though: Invisibily. That's definitely the best part. It doesn't last forever though, and it takes a lot of energy to utilize. 

Hongseok suddenly looked up from the bag of chips he was devouring to see Jinho staring at... something. He scooted his chair closer to see what Jinho might be looking at. Jinho was looking out the window watching a crow peck at the ground. 

"What are you thinking about?" Hongseok asked, still stuffing his face with chips.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how... well, I don't really know." Jinho knew exactly how to phrase what he was thinking. He just couldn't say it. Not yet. These few weeks being friends with Hongseok felt better than hundreds of years of pain and that's all that mattered. 

At that moment, a customer came asking where something was. Because Jinho is naturally more shy, he let Hongseok lead her. 

Jinho turned back to the crow. How boring. That's all it gets out of life? Pecking at the ground for what? Maybe 10 years? How do people care to live when life is so short?

Hongseok came back and sat down with a sigh. 

"She yelled at me for not knowing where a certain brand of butter was." 

Jinho tried not to laugh. And failed.

"Was she scary?" Jinho asked, barely able to through his laughs.

Hongseok glared at him. 

"Shut up. If I was allowed to fight her, I would have." Hongseok was ready to change the subject. "So, that crow is still there? You must like crows, huh?"

"Not particularly. It's just sad how short they get to live. Only 10 years? We get so much more time. Do we deserve more years? Is there a reason for it? Why should we live thousands of years when-" Shit. 

"Thousands?" Hongseok interrupted.

"Oh! I meant tens of years..." Do people even say that?

"Oh... Keep going."

"That was about it. Are you really interested in my thoughts?"

"Well, yeah! The way you speak makes you sound so wise, like you've been alive for so much longer than I have." Hongseok said. 

If only you knew...


	3. Chapter 3

Jinho was enjoying his day off. Finally, a day to enjoy the world, go outside, meet new people. Not that he was doing any of those things, but he had the option to.   
  
Instead of doing those things, Jinho was thinking about how he was supposed to tell Hongseok. He layed on the bed for hours in his head. He searched for an easy way to do it.  
  
"You have to do it." He kept telling himself. Fine. He texted Hongseok tocome over so he could talk to him.   
  
It's done. Now came waiting. Horrible waiting. Dread shaped itself into regret in his stomach.  
  
Suddenly, a knock!   
  
"Hongseok? You came quick."   
  
"Hi, yes." He laughed. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, just excuse the mess."  
  
Hongseok entered his home and looked around at the surroundings. Jinho decorated the walls sparingly, but it was a nice house nonetheless. His house was nicer than you'd expect from a 26 year-old grocery store attendant, but when food isn't something you need to buy every week, a lot of money is left over.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you ask me over?" Hongseok asked.   
  
Jinho breathed in sharply.  
  
"Come, sit down." Jinho led them to the dining table.   
  
He sighed. You can't back out now.   
  
"This is... Well, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not joking." Ah, maybe you shouldn't do this. It's going to ruin your friendship. "I'm a vampire." Too late now. The ball's in his court now.  
  
Hongseok's perpetual smile shifted to a confused expression.   
  
"What? So, you like suck blood and stuff?"  
  
Huh? Is he not going to-  
  
"Yeah, I suck blood. 'And stuff'"  
  
Hongseok thought for a moment.   
  
"Cool!" He finally said.   
  
"Wha- You aren't going to leave me? To try to kill me? To tell everyone how I'm a monster?"   
  
"Huh? Why would I do any of that? You're still Jinho, just with a crazy backstory."  
  
Jinho giggled and hugged Hongseok. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He hadn't realized how grateful he would be for someone like Hongseok.   
  
Hongseok broke the hug.  
  
"Can I ask a ton of questions?"   
  
Jinho got up to get water for Hongseok before realizing he didn't have anything but tap water.   
  
"Sure, but I'm sorry if you're hungry. I don't have any food."   
  
Hongseok picked up a bag that he always carried and pulled out a lunch box.  
  
"Emergency supply. I'm good."  
  
Jinho laughed. "Okay. Ask away."  
  
"So, you don't have to eat? Or drink?"  
  
"Nope. I'm basically dead. I only have to get blood every now and then."  
  
"But, why do you eat at work?"  
  
"Oh, because I don't want it to seem like I don't eat anything."  
  
Hongseok sifted through the questions he wanted to ask in his head. There were so many, he almost couldn't choose.  
  
"When were you born?"  
  
Jinho thought for a second. He realized he didn't really know right away.  
  
"Um... 12?"  
  
"Twelve? Twelve hundred?"  
  
"No. 12 A.D."  
  
Hongseok's mouth fell open in shock. His mind couldn't quite comprehend how old Jinho actually was.  
  
"So you're-"  
  
"2006 years old." Jinho interrupted.  
  
"When's your birthday, though?"   
  
It's been so long. When was his birthday?  
  
"I don't... remember. When is your birthday?"  
  
"April 17th." Hongseok said immediately.  
  
"Then that will be my birthday now. We can share!"

Hongseok smiled.

  
"Do you want some food? I'll make something." He thought for a moment. "You don't have to eat though, do you?"  
  
"I don't, but I can eat. I don't have any food in the house, though."  
  
Hongseok got up and grabbed his keys.  
  
"I'll buy some food. I'll make some spaghetti. On me."  
  
"Hey let me pay for it! I-"   
  
Hongseok cut him off. "I said it's on me, didn't I?" He went out the door and made his way to the store.  
  
Jinho slipped 50 dollars into Hongseok's bag while he waited for him to come back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad I'm sorry... I lost a ton of this chapter and that really hit my motivation hard. The next chapter will be better, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple mentions of blood so if you're sensitive to that, please tread carefully! Also, sorry for never updating. I'll try to do more!

Hongseok returned, grocery bags in hand.

"It's raining hard out there, I hope the power doesn't go out while I'm making my delicious spaghetti!" Hongseok said, closing and locking the door.

Jinho laughed and sat on the counter as Hongseok began cooking.

"Do you mind if I keep asking questions?" Hongseok started boiling water.

"Of course not, it must be weird to be cooking for a vampire."

Hongseok remained silent for a while. "So... are  _all_ the legends true? About running fast and dying in sunlight and b-"

"Some of them. I'm honestly no faster than the average guy, sunlight hurts a little but not too bad. Hmm... What else?" Jinho thought about what he had heard about his species. "Have you heard about vampires going invisible?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds familiar. Is it true?" Hongseok asked without looking up from his sauce mixing.

"Well, you tell me."

Jinho grabbed his attention with those words and as he looked up from chopping vegetables, Jinho disappeared. Hongseok's heart nearly stopped.

"No way! That's insane!"

Jinho was visible again. As mentioned before, invisibility takes a lot of energy. Honestly, that's an understatement. Jinho was dizzy just from those short seconds.

"I'll be right back," He said, quickly escaping the room.

Jinho didn't want to have Hongseok see him feed. He opened his fridge filled with blood bags and quickly drank about two cups. Immediately he felt better and was ready re-enter the kitchen. 

Hongseok thought about his friendship with Jinho and smiled for a moment. He looked at the bag of spices and vegetables he had bought. Thunder cracked outside.

When Jinho got back he was met with a bright smile from Hongseok. 

"Wow," Jinho thought to himself, "he's genuinely stunning."

 

"Alright, it's ready! Uh... Where are your plates?" Hongseok asked with a smile.

"Oh, let me show you."

He opened a cabinet and motioned jokingly to the plates. Hongseok smiled and grabbed two for himself and Jinho.

Hongseok took the liberty to serve them both.

Jinho took a bite.

"Mmmm! This is delici-"

He began to choke. 

Hongseok watched him with a blank stare.

Jinho fell to the floor, tears filling his eyes as he coughed.

All at once, it stopped.

Hongseok smiled.

The house went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like where this is going so hopefully I will actually update it


End file.
